Drinking Away Valentine's Day
by kira216
Summary: Lexi finally tool a chance and sent Drack something for Valentine's Day. Though how does that end up with her drinking with him? And how did Sara con her into it?


What was she thinking. There was no way that Drack would accept a gift from her. She bit her lip a moment holding the heavy box. It was something that she figured the Krogan might like. However she wasn't sure. She thought maybe it was too stereotypical for the dinosaur. However, what else could she give him? He wouldn't be interested in the same things that Asari's were interested in.

Lexi sighed a little before setting the box down outside the kitchen door before banging on the other side. She quickly darted off though back to the med bay and prayed the door shut before he could see her. She peeked out through a small side window hoping he wouldn't see her before the doors were opened. He went over booting the box a moment before grabbing it up.

Lexi groaned a hand coming to her face as she watched him shake it."please don't break." She muttered to herself before watching him tear the lid off. He seemed confused at first before pulling out the different items inside One was a part for Dracks shotgun. He had been complaining about it lately. She was lucky to have Jaal help her with that one. The next thing pulled out was a bottle of some rather strong drink that Vetra recommended for Krogans.

Liam and Peebee were able to snag several snacks for the crotchety old krogan that he seemed rather pleased to have. Cora had got him several videos and books on war and tactics he could use. Those were properly dismissed to the side. There was even a small picture inside that the rest of the crew suggested of an adorable Varen that said was up for adoption. It would have to remain at New Tuchanka if he wanted it. Kesh had also mentioned that he had loved the idea of having one. _'Would make good practice for when I nag him to watch my kids. After all, he is going to be a great grandfather.'_

The Krogan looked around up and down the hallway before putting everything on the kitchen table and heading out. "Ryder where you at… We need to talk." Lexi panicked for a moment. She hadn't brought Ryder in on the surprise at all. Sara was going to ruin everything! She paced a moment in the room. "No Ryder said she wouldn't say anything. Said she would keep an eye on him and keep it between us." She said before going back to her research on the Kett corpse she once had in the room. She could do that for a while. Of at least try too before Drack found out where the gifts came from.

It wasn't long before the Med Bay doors opened startling the blue scientist and having her turn. "Ryder… was an unexpected surprise. I don't recall having you scheduled for a physical?" She said as the door shut behind her. "And I don't recall order Drack a bunch of stuff for today." She said as Lexi sighed." It obviously wasn't you… the crew and I sort of did this for him. As I recall you Human's celebrate Valentine's day in the second week of the third month of winter. Is that not what today is?"

Ryder blinked. "Wait today's Valentines… Crap.." She said before turning. "Thanks Lexi gotta go bye!" she called as Lexi laughed watching her scurry away. "Let see who has she been that close to… probably just getting everyone something… but Jaal might be a little more special today. Then she has to explain it to him." She said laughing a little to the pathfinders plight. Though it wasn't much longer before the pathfinder returned with gifts and smiled. " though because I got Drack all that other cool stuff you have to give him my gift." Lexi flushed before stuttering how she couldn't and that she was busy before Ryder tossed a bottler to her. "Don't worry about it. Just ask him to have a drink." And with that she ran off.

"Ryder I swear to the goddess I will make my next shot hurt." She muttered before getting up with a sigh and going over knocking on his door much gentler this time. Drack opened the door with his grin in place.

"Hey Doc."

"Drack…" She said with a nervous grin of her own.

"What you got there that's not some fruit pansy drink is it?"

"I don't know why don't you open it and share a drink with me see what you think?"

"Sure why not come on it. Seems I am getting a lot of gifts today. Everyone else is too thanks to Ryder." he said as Lexi chuckled

"Yes well it's Valentine's day for the human race most people in the milky way and especially on earth are celebrating it as well."

"Day of Love and Beheadings I love it."

"Beheadings?" She questioned as he laughed.

"Oh yeah, Some human saint was beheaded because he was marrying couples behind their church's back and apparently they didn't like that. His name was Saint Valentine and he was beheaded because of it. Or At least if I remember right that is what it was." he said laughing rather heavily. "Man I wish I could have seen the look on that guys face." He said putting two glasses down and pouring them a drink from lexi's bottle.

"Happy Valentine's day Doc."

"Happy Valentine's Day Drack."

With that and a clink of their glasses took them into the night of drinking talking about the gifts he had gotten and him eventually making a decision about the Varen pup. He had decided to keep it "I'll name her Blue like the color of you Doc. Cause you know what … I had a great time with you tonight Doc… and I want to always remember it. As silly as it might be, Blue or Valentine..." Lexi just grinned liking the thought as she downed another drink with him.


End file.
